


Don't you think this is getting kinda awkward?

by grinder-lector (chasing_stars_and_cigarettes)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Comedy, Cussing, F/M, Humor, Sarcasm, Sexual References, Wit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/grinder-lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit brings her new boyfriend to Walter Manor for a weekend to meet the family. Everyone else likes him, except for the Spine. Maybe it's the sarcasm. Maybe it's the dirty jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night

“I’m s-s-so excited to do this, Zylo!” Rabbit chirped, “You’ll l-love my family!”

“I hope so. Didn’t you mention the Spine is a bit overly protective?” Zylo replied walking hand in hand with Rabbit .The halls of Walter Manor were dark with only torches serving as light.

“He is. But all you g-gotta do is be yours-s-self. He has to accept that you’re my-y-y-y boyfriend now!” She smiled sweetly to him.

“But you know I have a crude sense of humour. And that I’m really sarcastic.”

“Well…you could t-tone that down! Just be p-p-polite!” rabbit smiled.

They both reached the dining room doors. They walked into the room feeling awkward as they held hands. They both sat down beside each other.

“Hey guys! So we c-can finally get the awkward part over with,” Rabbit giggled nervously.

Zylo extended his hand to the man seated beside him.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Zylo.”

“Steve,” the engineer shook his hand nodding to him in approval. Zylo then looked to automaton sitting opposite him, “You must be Hatchworth.”

The smaller automaton took his hand, blinking with heart eyes as he shook it, “I…I…”

Hatchworth was lost for words. This new automaton boyfriend of Rabbit’s was exactly how she described him. Very handsome with piercing optics.

“I’m glad to meet you too,” Zylo smiled. His eyes then looked to the two girls sitting to Hatchworth’s right, “Hello, ladies.”

“I’m Camille,” she blushed, “And this is my sister, Chelsea.”

He shook their hands softly, “It’s a pleasure!”

Zylo’s eyes averted to the automaton sitting next to Rabbit. The cold stare intimidated Zylo a bit. This could only be the Spine. Zylo pulled his hand from Hatchworth’s grasp reaching out for the Spine’s. Maybe a bit of humour would make him smile.

“Oh I don’t think Rabbit’s mentioned you before. Who are you?” He joked.

The Spine didn’t find it funny, but shook his hand anyway. There was no firm grip.

“I’m kidding. You must be the Spine,” Zylo smiled.

“Yes.”

 “Okayyyy. And you must be Peter Walter VI!” Zylo beamed turning his vision away from the Spine and to the scientist. He shook his hand firmly, “Just think, some day we could all be family!”

“Zylo, you’re c-crazy,” Rabbit giggled after the automaton finished introducing himself.

“It feels so strange to finally meet an automaton who wasn’t built from your own family,” Peter exclaimed, amazement clearly making itself known through his voice, “Excellent craftsmanship!”

“Why thank you!” Zylo replied proudly, “I said the same thing when I first saw Rabbit to be honest.”

Rabbit giggled.

The Spine cleared his throat, “If I may ask; who made you?”

“I actually don’t remember. It was years ago. All I remember is she had no family. She made me so she wouldn’t be alone. But she died shortly after I was made.” Zylo’s head slightly lowered.

Rabbit stroked his hand lovingly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude on such a sensitive story,” the Spine apologised.

Zylo smirked, “Oh, it’s OK! I’m fine now! It just gets awkward when people break out the ‘Yo Mamma’ jokes.”

One of the Walter Girls choked on her drink.

“Oh gosh, I am going to kill at least one person tonight, dear Rabbit,” Zylo’s eyebrows knitted together.

“I’m fine- -” Chelsea coughed, her eyes watering. She tried to laugh but only choked more.

“S-Spine could you help her?” Rabbit chirped.

The Spine got up from his seat and pat her back with slight force, “I hope this isn’t hurting you, Miss Chelsea.”

She shooed his hand away, took a sip of water and breathed slowly, “I’m OK now.”

“Well how awkward was that? My joke nearly killed someone…” Zylo commented.

“She’s fine,” The Spine gave him a cold glare.

“She has a name. Right, Miss Chelsea?” Zylo smiled at her.

She blushed slightly looking away from him. Before the Spine could reply, an arm appeared in front of his face as the food was laid in front of him.

“Sorry about the wait, Ladies and Gentlemen,” a thick Italian accent spoke, “My specialty; Spaghetti Bolognese with parmesan.”

The man, who was dressed like a chef, worked his way around the table laying down plates of spaghetti in front of the humans and automatons.

“Excuse me, good sir,” Peter raised his hand, “But who are you?”

“My name is Aldo!” The chef declared giving a hearty laugh.

“Oh, he’s my friend. He runs a really nice Italian restaurant in town. I thought I’d hire him to make the dinner for you guys. Weren’t you all wondering who was in the kitchen cooking?” Zylo smirked.

“It…It didn’t actually cross my mind.”

“That’s so nice of you,” Hatchworth kept his eyes on Zylo, his chin rested in his hands as he sighed dreamily while his elbows unknowingly planted themselves into the spaghetti.

“Impressive I must say,” The Spine commented.

Aldo finished handing out the meals, “I wish you all have a good meal! Now good day!”

Aldo glided to the door, blowing a kiss to the table where they all sat, and left them be.

Peter lifted his mask slightly trying a bit of the spaghetti, “Oh...”

“What is it, Petes?” Rabbit asked.

“This spaghetti…is the best…I’ve ever had…” he tucked in.

Zylo smiled triumphantly.

“I’ve tried better…” A voice sounded.

Zylo’s smile dropped as frustration took him over. He looked around to the Spine who looked unphased by the heavenly dish, “is that so, the Spine?”

“100%,” The Spine replied.

Zylo leaned closer to Rabbit and whispered, “He really doesn’t like me, does he?”

“Shhh, he’s right beside me,” Rabbit whispered back.

“I guess I should give him a reason to hate me so it makes sense,” Zylo smirked.

“So, Zylo,” Peter addressed him, “How did you meet Rabbit.”

Zylo winked at Rabbit before he looked at Peter, “Well one cold dark night, I was walking home from work. I have a job at a mechanics. I was working really late that night. I wasn’t tired. I felt pretty lonely though. I wanted to go find some company…”

“That would’ve been really nice…” Hatchworth still swooned.

“Luckily I saw Rabbit running her street corner- -”

A choking sound was heard from the direction of the Spine.

“I hope not,” Peter commented.

“He’s just m-messing around,” Rabbit giggled.

“Yeah, I actually went into the closest bar. Usually a few of the locals would hang out there. When I walked in though, there was Rabbit. Hanging out at the pool table with two other girls. So I approached her and said ‘Hey, babe. You remind me of my big toe. ‘Cause I’m gonna bang you on this table.’”

Rabbit laughed, “C-Come on tell them the real story…”

“I’m glad that wasn’t the real story,” the Spine muttered.

“Well when I walked in, I ordered my drink. While I was waiting, I looked around and I saw her playing pool with her friends. Along came this grimy fellow who started pestering them. It was cute. Rabbit started squaring up to him which kind of pissed him off. So then I stepped in and told him that I was her boyfriend and that he shouldn’t get on my bad side.”

“How heroic,” Hatchworth sighed.

“Then we had a chat and realised we liked each other,” Zylo finished.

“From then on we started going on m-m-more dates,” Rabbit chirped, “And it was-as clear we really liked each o-other. So as you all kn-know, we made it official a few nights ago”

“Oh, the night we made it official was the best. We were cuddling on my couch and I said ‘Hey, Rabbit. Can I put my finger in your belly button’ and she said ‘yeah sure’. A few seconds later she said ‘wait, that’s not my belly button’ and I said ‘that’s not my finger.’”

The Spine spat his beverage out onto the table.

“The Spine, honey, the water goes down your throat. Not on the table,” Zylo remarked.

“How wonderful,” Hatchworth commented, his eyes nearly turning heart shaped.

“That must’ve been...fun…” Camille stated.

Rabbit wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed, “OK so that’s not exactly how it went down.”

“How do you mean? What happened?” Steve questioned curiously.

Rabbit opened her mouth to reply. Once she started speaking, Zylo’s voice spoke over the top.

“We just watched a movie.”

“We had a good old slap and tickle.”

Everyone at the table went quiet. The silence remained for a while. Rabbit’s metal cheeks now had a slight pink tone to them. Everyone jumped as they heard a crash. It was as if the Spine flew over Rabbit and was now standing face to face with Zylo.

The Spine was pointing his metal finger in Zylo’s face, “OK, buckaroo, I don’t know what you’re playing at--”

“Relax, pal, it was a joke. I haven’t done anything with Rabbit!”

The Spine stepped away, “Good.”

He went to walk to his seat when he heard Zylo continue.

“Do you think I should though?”

The Spine’s face turned red, “Watch it, buddy.”

"The Spine, sit down! You're making this akward for everyone. Your Pappy would be ashamed at such violent behaviour," Peter scolded him.

The Spine looked bewildered.

“OK, I’ll admit that was too far,” Zylo apologised, “I’m sorry the Spine…”

Zylo stood back up, “In fact; I would like to apologise for my behaviour to all of you. I have acted like a fool. A child, even. I feel like I am giving you all bad vibes. Especially you, the Spine. I hope you can all forgive me and find a place in your hearts to accept me. The fact I plan to stay a part of this family makes me feel happy.”

“He j-just has a specific kind of h-humour,” Rabbit laughed.

“Oh no need to defend me, Rabbit! Here, let me give you all a proper apology with this.”

Before anything else could be said, the doors opened allowing a group of men to flock in, one of them being Aldo. They were all dressed in aprons and wore those silly chef hats. They wheeled in plates of ice cream on trays.

“Wow, it feels good to not be the cook anymore,” Peter smirked as a plate of ice cream was set in front of him.

“How do you know all these guys?” Steve questioned.

“Oh they’re not my friends. They’re Aldo’s. Thank him!” Zylo extended his hand to Aldo who bowed and nearly cried with happiness.

Once everyone had their ice cream, the chef’s left the family to eat once again. As they ate they continued to chatter. All except for Zylo. The automaton remained silent for the rest of the dinner. He laughed occasionally at the comments and jokes made. He couldn’t help but laugh at Hatchworth’s dopey expression as he gawked at him.

Once finished, Zylo stood up from the table.

“Well, this has been a bit awkward but I like you people,” he spoke in a polite tone, “Especially you, the Spine. Are you seeing someone?”

The Spine’s eyes widened.

“I’m just joking. Right now I only have eyes for Rabbit," he paused as Hatchworth made a sound of disappointment, "Aldo and his friends will collect the plates a few minutes. For now, I bid you all goodnight, for I am tired and would like to lie down.”

Rabbit also stood, “I think I’m go-go-going to join him. And d-don’t worry,” she paused glaring at the Spine, “We’ll be going straight to sleep.”

“Good…” Hatchworth sighed, a smile permanently on his face.

“I want to take this spoon as a souvenir,” Zylo lifted the spoon he used and placed it in his pocket.

The family just watched awkwardly.

“OK, he can have that one sp-sp-spoon,” Rabbit stuttered, “after all w-we have plenty!”

“This one too,” he reached over and grabbed the Spine’s spoon, shoving it in his pocket.

“OK that one too,” Rabbit sighed.

Peter stood, everyone following suit, “Well it was a pleasure meeting you. You’re a great kid and we’d be glad to have you as part of our family.”

“That’s a relief. Usually they get the gun out by this stage,” Zylo laughed. Peter laughed too surprisingly.

“Well it’s been lovely. Goodnight everyone,” Zylo and Rabbit made their way to the door, waving as they left.

Once they were out of the room, Hatchworth sighed dreamily, “What a man…”

 


	2. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Saturday morning and the Spine and Zylo are already causing trouble.

The Spine grumbled as he made his way through the halls. He wasn’t a morning person at all, but he knew that if he wanted to get the fullest of the day he should power up at 7.00 AM. Breakfast wasn’t until 9.00 AM. But he liked to take a quick walk around the back of the manor before anyone could wake up and take away his alone time.

The Spine trudged past Rabbit’s room, the door was wide open. He briefly glanced in. Same as any morning. The thick curtains were pulled, barely anything in the room was visible due to the darkness, Rabbit was just lying in her bed as she did at that hour, Zylo’s arm was draped around her. Everything was normal.

The Spine stopped. He took a few steps back looking into the room again.

“HEY!” He shouted.

The sudden sound woke the two other automatons. It was as if the Spine cannoned himself from the door to the bed, knocking Zylo the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing with your arms all over my sister, Buckaroo? You wouldn’t like it if I had my hand on your sister's posterior walking down the street now, would you, pal?!”

“Stop, Spine!” Rabbit squeaked, still half asleep, “We di-didn’t do anything…”

“What’s with all the noise?” A voice sounded. Rabbit looked around to see Steve rubbing his eyes. When the engineer laid eyes on the Spine tackling Zylo. The engineer charged towards the two, “Oh God, the Spine, stop!”

Before he could get him off Zylo, the Spine grabbed the engineer throwing him into a pile of cushions and teddies that lay on the ground on the ground.

“Stay out of this, Steve! It will get violent,” the Spine looked back to Zylo.

“The Spine…it doesn’t have to be this way,” Zylo tried to calm him, “We just gotta get you to the kitchen, get you some coffee, some food, maybe a Xanax. Or a straightjacket- -”

“You think that’s funny?” The Spine growled.

“The Sp-Sp-Spine, come on. We didn’t d-do anything,” Rabbit whined, “Steve, do something.”

Steve just lay in the pile of teddies and pillows, “Later…”

His head rolled back as he began to snore.

Rabbit rolled her eyes getting up from her bed. She picked up a pillow, swinging it behind her head and brought it crashing into the side of the Spine’s head. The force sent the automaton falling to the side, landing in the pile of teddies.

Steve awoke from his quick slumber, immediately tackling the Spine, “I was having a great dream!”

The Spine shoved him off and quickly stood. Rabbit was picking Zylo up from the floor.

“The Spine, this n-needs to stop! It’s o-only Saturday!” Rabbit whined.

“Rabbit, I don’t know how to say it in a more polite way but your boyfriend is insane if he thinks he can come in here and put his hands all over my sister! And then he jokes that I’m insane!?” The Spine raised his voice.

“…Said the automaton who attacked poor Zylo twice,” Zylo smirked.

“OK,” a voice sounded. Everyone in the room looked towards the door. It was Peter in his dressing gown and slippers, “I don’t know what this is all about but it needs to stop!”

“I am only trying to protect my sister,” the Spine complained in defence.

“Protect her by trying to kill me? I swear, Mr. Walter, when he entered the room, he looked at me with the most evil look in his eyes. He said ‘Come and have a go if you think you’re hard enough!’”

“You were asleep therefore you could not see me! Also I didn’t say that!” The Spine threw his hands up in defence.

“Well your mind said it!”

“Boys! L-Let’s just calm the heck d-down!” Rabbit stood between the two.

Steve joined her, “Rabbit’s right! You’re both as bad as each other. It’s only Saturday morning- -”

Peter interrupted him, “It’s only Saturday morning and I haven’t seen this much drama in all my life!”

He heard a huff.

“The Spine,” Peter addressed him, “Sure he makes a few inappropriate jokes, but he hasn’t done anything wrong. You have to understand that he’s in a relationship with Rabbit now. You can’t stop them from cuddling and hugging and doing the things the kids do these days.”

Steve tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

“And you,” Peter looked at Zylo, “You may not be a part of our family but please; don’t anger him. Then he won’t be so aggressive with you. Rabbit, you would be better at this.”

Rabbit nodded glaring at Zylo and then to the Spine.

“As for me, I’m going back to bed,” Peter sighed, “Please behave…we have a whole weekend ahead of us…”

Everyone remained silent, glancing around at each other. The Spine and Zylo squinted their eyes in frustration at each other. The silence was suspenseful.

It soon stopped when fast appraching footsteps were heard. Hatchworth threw himself through the doorway.

“I heard fighting! I came as fast as I could, Zylo!” Steam poured from his vents, “Are you OK??”


	3. Later Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another awkward dining table situation and a heated chat between Zylo and the Spine in the kitchen.

The smell of freshly made pancakes permeated the air drawing the residents of the manor to the dining area. Steve burst through the doors, the smell was too good.

“Do you guys smell what I smell?” He asked the other residents as he threw himself down onto the chair. Only Peter, Hatchworth and the Spine were seated at the table.

“Of course we do. I could even smell it from the other side of the manor!” Peter exclaimed with amazement.

“Big guy here was like ‘Come on, Lil Steve. There’s gonna be none left!’ I could’ve stayed in bed! I can’t eat anyway,” Lil Steve complained. The doll hopped down from Steve’s shoulder, sat cross legged on the table and huffed.

The Walter girls entered the room.

“Good morning all,” Chelsea greeted them as they sat down.

“Rabbit and Zylo aren’t here yet?” Camille asked noticing the two empty seats beside the Spine.

“Yes where’s Zylo?” Hatchworth chirped.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” The Spine muttered.

“Better question,” Lil Steve sounded, “Who’s cooking?”

“Aldo maybe? Zylo’s probably got him making our meals for the weekend,” Peter guessed.

“Trying too hard…” The Spine sighed.

“The Spine…” Peter addressed him, “Remember what we spoke about earlier?”

“I know but I need to ask,” The Spine leaned forward, “He let a whole posse of strangers into the house last night. The food could’ve been poisoned.”

“Well, it wasn’t so why are you still worried?”

“Any normal human would be worried by that. In fact this proves I’m more human than you!” The Spine snapped.

“Happy morning!” Rabbit greeted them as she entered the room. Her presence ceased the arising conflict from continuing, “How-ow-ow are we all?

“Fine. Where is Zylo?” Peter questioned.

“He isn’t h-here yet?” Rabbit blinked.

“I am now!”

Zylo entered the room wheeling in a tray carrying plates of pancakes.

“Of course,” The Spine muttered under his breath.

Zylo gave everyone a plate of pancakes each, “After being awoken this morning I decided to make myself useful and make you all breakfast.”

“Ooh, they smell yummy,” Camille beamed.

The Spine observed the pancakes that were placed in front of him. The top layer had an obnoxious smiley face sloppy illustrated with chocolate sauce. No one else had a smiley face on their pancakes.

Zylo laid same sauces, lemon juice and sugar in the middle of the table before taking a seat, “Dig in, guys!”

“Thank you, Zylo,” Peter took a bite out of the pancakes, “This was a better surprise than the one we received from the Spine and yourself earlier this morning.”

“A thousand apologies, Mr. Walter,” he closed his eyes looking slightly remorseful, “To be honest, I don’t blame the Spine at all. If I saw him with his limbs all around my sister I’d want to murder him too.”

The Spine’s eyes slightly shifted towards Zylo’s direction. He kept his head low.

“What happened to Aldo?” Steve asked, stuffing a fork pull of pancake into his mouth.

“Let’s just say Aldo is in a better place now…”

Zylo lowered his head. Everyone went quiet. Rabbit looked at her boyfriend with concern. The Spine even felt something inside of him twist.

“Is he…what happened?” Peter couldn’t find words.

“Oh, he’s just back at his restaurant serving the lovely people of the town,” Zylo put on a smile.

“Oh, don’t scare me like that! I thought something might’ve happened to him on his way home last night!” Peter sighed with relief.

“Aw I’ll tell him you were all genuinely concerned for his wellbeing.” Zylo smirked, “He’ll be flattered.”

“So you’re the new boyfriend?”  Lil Steve broke his silence.

“Lil Steve, this is Z-Zylo!” Rabbit introduced the two.

“How’s it going, man?” Zylo reached a finger out to the doll. He grabbed the finger with his tiny hand and shook it.

Lil Steve’s eyes squinted, “You better not be one of those boyfriends who show up every month or two and when there’s a baby on the scene they’re never seen again.”

Steve grabbed the miniature version of himself and stuffed him into his pocket, “Haha, sorry about him. He has a bit of a strange sense of humour.”

“Oh so a bit like me then?” Zylo chuckled.

“You could say that,” Steve laughed nervously hearing a string of curse words coming from his pocket.

“Zylo,” Hatchworth spoke quietly, “I wanted to show you Winona, my pet badger. But I can’t find her anywhere…”

Zylo just nodded, “That’s…sad.”

“I just thought I’d let you know,” Hatchworth blushed.

“Well I could help you find her later if you want,” Zylo beamed at him.

Hatchworth looked livelier, “Really?? But…we’ll be alone, right?”

Zylo chuckled a bit, “Sure, if you want.”

“So, I was thinking we could actually play some music around lunch time,” Peter suggested, “I hope Rabbit has let you listen to her music.”

“Peter,” Rabbit blushed.

“Well she told me about the band. But when it comes to actually showing me the music she’s shy,” Zylo glanced at her, “It’s kind of adorable.”

“Rabbit, you love to perform for people,” The Spine encouraged her.

“I kn-know but…” she stuttered.

“I bet you have a lovely voice Rabbit. I’ve told you that before. I would be really happy to hear it,” Zylo spoke softly, “I wanna hear the rest of the band too.”

“Oh, OK.”

“That’s great,” Zylo wrapped an arm around her, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

The Spine tried not to gag. He focused on the pancakes. They were good but lacking in something. He looked around the table for the sugar. It sat in front of Hatchworth.

“Hatchworth, could you pass me the- - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Everyone jumped at the sudden cry from the Spine. He looked traumatised. His eyes were wide with shock.

“The Spine, what happened?!” Chelsea leaned forward in her chair, concern written on her face.

The Spine looked around to Zylo. Did he really just grab his thigh. Zylo looked back at him, trying to keep a straight face. It only showed embarassment.

“No…Nothing,” The Spine looked frustrated, still wide eyes, “Just a spasm.”

“Oh, we could check that out later if you want!” Chelsea suggested, a hint of worry in her voice.

“I think…I think I’ll be fine,” The Spine spoke, still in shock. He turned his focus back to the pancakes.

“That’s the reaction you get when someone squeezes your leg…” Hatchworth just chirped.

Everyone went silent once again.

_**After Breakfast** _

Zylo found himself in the kitchen, drying dishes. He was alone for a while before the Spine marched into the room.

“What was that about?!” He demanded to know.

“What was what about?” Zylo replied innocently, as he turned, the dish and drying cloth still in his hand.

“You know what I’m talking about! Grabbing my leg,” The Spine whispered through spite.

“Oh that…well I’ll be honest, I was supposed to grab Rabbit’s. I feel really embarrassed and ashamed,” Zylo sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head to the ground.

“You should!”

“Did it feel good though?”

“Wh-What?” The Spine nearly choked.

“I’m kidding!” Zylo laughed, “You really need to relax!”

“I don’t care what Peter said. You’re not good for Rabbit!”

Zylo dropped the look of amusement and looked slightly aggravated, “And what’s that supposed to mean, ‘buckaroo’.”

The Spine clenched his teeth as the automaton mocked him, “I know the kind of man you are. I genuinely haven’t a clue if you’ve done anything with Rabbit. But I know that when you’ve had your way with her you’ll just get up and abandon her. And I’ll be there to comfort her when she’s crying.”

“OK, this whole theory of yours is a bit messed up. It’s really shallow that you have that image in your head. Just you wait ‘til the day I propose. I’ll make sure to look at you with the biggest ‘I told you so’ look. And you’ll feel sad that you ever had such bad words to say about me.”

“You think all this real talk is going to change my mind?”

“You know, I feel sorry for the residents of this manor having to deal with you,” Zylo spat.

“I feel sorry for your unfortunate choice of clothing,” The Spine observed.

“Call me when you come up with a better come back.”

“ _You_ call _me_ when _you_ think of a better one.”

“You’re so tall and scrawny. You look like the number 11.”

“It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork.”

Zylo huffed, “We’ll you’re so…wonderful and delightful and I’m glad we’ve made a new start!”

The Spine was confused by the sudden change in mood.

“I’m glad to see you’re bo-both getting along better th-th-than earlier!” Rabbit’s voice sounded. She stood beside her brother and boyfriend, “new be-beginnings are alway-ways fun!”

“They are indeed, babe,” Zylo putting his arm around her, exaggerating the last word.

The Spine felt something inside him boil over with anger. But he held his tongue.

“Petes told me to come t-tell you guys the plans for later. We’re meeting up in the lounge around lunch time for a chat an-an-and a few songs!” Rabbit told them, “Zylo, do you wanna go for a walk before then?”

“Of course. We’re gonna have a great time!” Zylo beamed.

“Haha I bet!” The Spine replied in false glee.

He watched as the two automatons walked away, hand in hand. His hands balled up into fists as he watched them both leave.


	4. Saturday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musical lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some jokes in this chapter aren't my own xD I'm not funny enough to come up with my own. 
> 
> Also the SPG songs belong to Steam Powered Giraffe
> 
> And Zylo's songs belong to Ken Ashcorp.

“The Spine, have you seen Rabbit or Zylo anywhere?” Peter approached the automaton.

The Spine sighed heavily. The name would taunt him all weekend. ‘Zylo this’ and ‘Zylo that’. He stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head to Peter.

“The last time I saw them was an hour ago in the kitchen. They said something about a walk,” The Spine replied.

“I looked outside. They must be still inside. Could you check Rabbit’s room? I just think we should begin lunch.”

The Spine held back the urge to say no. Why did he have to go? Hatchworth was the one who was highly fond of Zylo and would have no problem in going to find him. The Spine sighed.

“Why of course I will.”

* * *

_‘I don’t get it easy in this house. Always running after people. Doing things for basically everyone.’_

The Spine couldn’t stop the train of complaints going on his head. He was never one to complain when asked to do something. But ever since Zylo had sat down at the table the previous night, it was different. He had brought out the worst in him. The Spine silently cursed the automaton.

He continued to drag his feet through the hall, Rabbit’s room coming into view. He could hear voices coming from inside.

_‘Who takes a walk in their bedroom?’_

With that thought, the Spine felt something inside of him twist. The closer he got to the room the clearer the voices got.

“Hurry b-before someone-one-one-one comes!”

“Maybe you have to pull something…”

“H-H-How about those two things sticking out i-in the fr-front?”

“Yeah, how about them, eh?”

“Oh you.”

The Spine’s eyes widened as he heard Rabbit giggled.

“Come on. How m-m-m-much longer is this g-gonna take?”

“Sorry, Rabbit but it’s not gonna work this way. We have to try it the other way around.”

“Wh-What do you want me to d-do?”

“Grab hold of this.”

Rabbit giggled.

“No, Rabbit, both hands.”

The Spine couldn’t take anymore. He bolted around the corner of the door way, pointing a finger into the room.

“RABBIT, DON’T HAVE SEX WITH HIM!”

His angered expression changed to one of shock. They were both on the ground, kneeling down in front of each other. A large blanket was draped around their shoulders. In between the two was a pole propping the blanket up. Rabbit held the pole with her hands. They both looked back at the Spine with startled expressions.

“What a lovely suggestion,” Zylo laughed a bit.

“What is this? What’s going on?” The Spine was flustered.

“We’re building a t-t-tent, the Spine!” Rabbit beamed, “W-W-We’re gonna tell scary stories later. You’re in-in-in-invited!”

“You were just building a tent? That’s all?!”

“I was just teaching her how to stick the pole up,” Zylo threw his hands up in defence.

The Spine glared daggers at Zylo, his eyes burning a warning into his mind. He couldn’t bring himself to stand there anymore, “Peter said lunch is ready.”

“Oh, we’ll m-m-meet you guys in the l-l-lounge in a few minutes.”

The Spine didn’t stick around any longer. He walked away. He didn’t know whether to feel traumatised or embarrassed.

* * *

The residents of the manor sat around the lounge. On the coffee table were several cups of the tea, small sandwiches and biscuits. Everyone had their eyes on Steve as he played his soul pan. The soothing sounds were enough to send one to sleep. Everyone in the room breathed easily as they felt themselves relax. All except the Spine, his eyes glancing towards Zylo. He looked like a prat. He was cross legged on the ground. He sat with his back straight and eyes shut, looking as if he was in deep concentration. Rabbit beside him was nearly falling asleep. Hatchworth was on the other side of him, his head rested on his shoulder and his gloved hand slightly stroked his arm. The Spine couldn’t stand the sight.

Steve finished his song, “It’s still a work in progress.”

“I’m impressed. I can’t wait to hear the finished product,” Zylo smiled. He stretched slightly trying to bring himself back to reality.

Peter took a sip of tea before turning his attention to the Spine, “So, how about ‘Me and My Baby’ next?”

“Oh no, I think I’ll pass,” the Spine shook his head. There was no way he was going to perform for Zylo.

“That’s a shame. Well would anyone else like to have a shot?” Peter looked around.

“Ooh! We should sing you a song, Zylo!” Hatchworth suggested clapping his hands with excitement.

“Oh yeah! I’d like that.”

“How about I’ll Rust With You?” Rabbit suggested.

“Sounds good,” the Spine agreed, despite not wanting to be Zylo's entertainer. He picking up his guitar which was leaning beside his arm chair. He began to strum a few notes.

“I would’ve brought my guitar but, along with Winona, I seem to have misplaced it,” Hatchworth explained as he played an invisible guitar.

Rabbit felt something twist inside her before she began to sing.

 _“I'm sittin' there by the girl with the golden hair,_  
 _ruby lips, poppin' gum, and electric stare_  
 _Dashboard lights glowing red and the moonlight catching on her pretty head_  
  
_Black leather lace, bell buckle grease_  
 _In my white Cadillac, may it rust in peace_  
 _On a yellow dying lawn, while the radio plays a crackling song.”_

Hatchworth let go of the invisible guitar and grabbed Zylo’s hand. Zylo laughed.  
  
" _I'll rust with you_  
 _I'll rust with every one of you_  
 _Nostalgic nights_  
 _Have got me feelin' its all_  
 _gone-gone-gone to rust_  
 _It's all gone-gone-gone to rust.”_

The Spine finished strumming the guitar. Hatchworth continued to hold Zylo’s hand.

“That was really sweet! I liked it!” Zylo looked at three automatons.

“I’m very glad to hear that, Zylo,” Hatchworth squeezed his hand.

“The voice though. Why did you hide it from me?” Zylo cuddled her. She blushed as he squeezed her shoulders.

“I th-think you should sing now, Z-Zylo,” Rabbit looked at him with twinkling eyes. He couldn’t say no to her.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

The Spine grit his teeth as all eyes looked around to Zylo.

“Spiney boy, do you think you could pass that guitar over here?” Zylo asked politely. He stretched forward towards the other automaton as he held the guitar out towards him.

Zylo positioned the guitar ready to play, “I’ve been practicing the guitar for a week now. I came up with this little song.”

The Spine smirked. With only a week’s worth of guitar practice it sounded interesting.

Zylo began to strum a few notes. The Spine blinked. It sounded perfect already. Too perfect for one week’s worth of practice.

 _“_ _Tossing turning I run through your mind_  
_You'd kill for me?_  
 _Yeah you're creepy when you're kind_  
 _Who knew_  
 _That voodoo_  
 _Could do so much for me_  
 _Got me under your hex, I'm perplexed_  
 _I'm a doll in your hands and it's oh so plain to see.”_

“That was…” Steve started.

“Wonderful,” Hatchworth finished.

“I know it’s a bit of a strange song. There was no context behind it or anything. It just came to my head.”

“I liked it!” Camile broke her silence. She was styling her sisters hair.

“You have quite a great voice Zylo,” Peter brushed a few crumbs off his lap, “It would be good to have a fourth voice in the band.”

The Spine leaned forward in the chair. He looked at Peter with a pleading look. He seemed to miss it.

“I’m sure Steam Powered Giraffe sounds great the way they are. I’d love to but I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“I’ll sing next,” The Spine spoke before anyone else could compliment his rival.

“I thought you weren’t feeling up to it?” Steve’s eyebrows knit together.

“I am now,” The Spine got up and leaned towards Zylo gesturing to him to hand over the guitar.

Zylo handed the guitar to him, wearing a wide grin on his face, “So let’s hear it.”

The Spine relaxed into his chair and began to strum a few notes before he started to sing ‘Me and my Baby’. As he sang he could feel Zylo’s eyes glued on him. Not in amazement. He was observing him carefully. Maybe as a way to throw him off. He wasn’t going to let him break his focus. The Spine was enjoying the song. Not a pin drop was heard. When he finished, he looked up from the guitar. The residents began to clap.

“Impressive as usual, Spine,” Peter spoke.

“That was lovely,” Chelsea commented.

When the clapping stopped, the Spine leaned the guitar against the arm chair. He had done a far better job than Zylo did and he was proud.

“Gosh all this talent has got my excitement going.”

The Spine grit his teeth as the voice of his rival sounded. He glared at him.

“I was gonna save this for some time later. But I feel like now is a good time to do this,” Zylo stood up, moving towards the Spine. He reached to the side of the Spine’s arm chair and grabbed the guitar by the neck. Before he could lift it, the Spine also grabbed the guitar. Instead of protesting, Zylo smiled awkwardly at him as he tugged the guitar a bit.

“May I?” He spoke with fake politeness.

The Spine hesitated before answered and releasing the guitar, “Sure.”

Zylo smiled triumphantly as he went to stand in a spot where he was clearly visible.

 _‘What a flannel,’_ the Spine thought, _‘does he think he’s on stage? Clearly the floor wasn’t enough.’_

“Rabbit,” Zylo looked to automaton girl, “I started writing this song the morning after I met you. And that’s not a word of a lie. I wanted to keep it a secret until it was finished. Maybe for Valentine’s day. But why not sing it now?”

The Walter girls giggled quietly with excitement. Rabbit looked her boyfriend with loving eyes.

 _“I'm like a crimson flame_  
_Maybe if I try then I can spark and ignite her_  
 _Yeah when I called, you came_  
 _You twisted the thorn but you made me brighter_  
  
_I'll make you feel better_  
 _Yeah I'll make you feel sane_  
 _There's a second voice inside my head it tells me_  
  
_Shut up and trust this_  
 _I wanna go_  
 _I wanna know_  
 _I wanna show you something better than before_  
 _So shut up and trust this_  
 _Oh I can't take it any more.”_

He finished playing the cords on the guitar and sat it to the side.

“I l-loved it,” Rabbit stuttered, standing up. She approached him and threw her arms around him.

The residents clapped once again. The Spine could’ve swore it was louder than the applause he received.

Zylo pulled out of her hug but still had his arms around her. He planted his lips onto hers. Hatchworth slightly gasped with shock and slight disappointment while the Walter girls cooed at the sight.

The Spine nearly gagged. He clapped slowly whilst looking away from the display of affection. Did he genuinely mean it or was he just testing his patience?

The couple pulled out of the kiss and looked around to the residents.

“Well this has been an eventful lunch time. The tea and refreshments were great and the music was wonderful,” Zylo thanked everyone. He began to pick up the empty cups, “I’ll go take care of these.”

“Oh no, it’s OK,” Peter tried to stop him.

“No – No I insist!”

Once the cups were gathered, Zylo left the room. Both Walter girls offered a helping hand and followed his lead.

“Do you think he’ll ever write a song about me?” Hatchworth chirped holding his head in his hands, sighing dreamily.


	5. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit suggests that the Spine should spend some time alone with Zylo. What drama occurs?

The Spine was aimlessly wandering the corridors of the manor. The events of lunch had left him in a slight bad mood.

“Ooh, look at me! I’m Zylo and I can sing. I’ve only been playing the guitar for 5 minutes! I’m so talented! Rabbit, kiss my face!” The Spine mocked.

“The Spine, can I t-t-talk to you for a second?”

The Spine nearly jumped at the sound of his name. He swore if he heard it once more, he’d crack. He turned around and saw his Sister and Brother, “Rabbit. Hatchworth. What’s going on?”

“I could be wrong b-b-but I feel like th-there’s still a bit of t-tension between you and Zylo.”

_‘You don’t say…’_

“That’s not good. I think Zylo and I are fine now!” The Spine replied.

“W-W-Well I was thinking…why don’t you b-boys spend some t-time together? And get t-to know each other be-better?” Rabbit suggested, “I’d be re-really happy if you did, Spine!”

The Spine rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. Alone time with Zylo sounded like a great idea.

“But Zylo said he would help me find Winona,” Hatchworth whined, “I was going to ask him to help me find my guitar too. And my old jacket.”

“How come your l-l-losing all your things all of a sudden, Hatchworth?” Rabbit looked around at him.

“I don’t know. I go to check the last place I had them. But they aren’t there.”

“W-Well I could help you, H-Hatchy!” Rabbit put her hand on his shoulder as she saw the look of disappointment, “It’s just that I w-want the Sp-Spine and Zylo to get along.”

“We’re fine, Rabbit.” The Spine cut in.

“I’m just g-going with my g-gut feeling,” Rabbit crossed her arms, smirking at him.

“But, Rabbit, you’re a robot. You don’t have a gut,” Hatchworth’s disappointment dropped as confusion took over. He jabbed her metal tummy a few times causing little metal tapping sounds.

“It’s a f-figure of speech, H-Hatchworth,” Rabbit slapped her brother’s hand away before turning her attention back to the Spine, “The Spine…please j-just get to know him. Do it f-f-for me…”

The Spine could see she was genuinely pleading. All she wanted was for the two to get along. He sighed before smiling at her, “OK, I’ll try. I just hope he tries as well.”

* * *

The Spine and Zylo both sat directly beside eachother, their elbows nearly touching. In front of them, laying on a desk, was a piece of paper with a few song ideas written down.

“I’m so glad we could so this,” Zylo spoke.

“I’m so glad we could do this too. It’s a nice idea for us to hang out,” the Spine awkwardly.

“It’s too bad Rabbit didn’t wanna join us. She’s so busy with Hatchworth.”

“Well, Rabbit doesn’t usually like writing songs with us. We have a lot of disagreements. She likes to write on her own as she feels like she writes better alone.”

“Oh, well she certainly enjoys writing songs with me. It’s funny how people change isn’t it.”

The Spine squinted his eyes. What was Zylo getting at, “I don’t know. Do people actually change?”

Zylo made a humming sound as if he was thinking, “I think they do.”

“Yes, but they still stay who they are.”

“I think…we change all the time.”

“I think we stay the same…but grow a little bit.”

“I think if you’re growing then you’re changing. Right?”

“But I mean, we're changing from who we are, which we always stay as.”

“I don't think so.” Zylo tapped the pen on the piece of paper.

“I think so.”

“I don't.”

The Spine couldn’t win. He gave up with a quiet sigh, “So do you have any ideas?”

Zylo breathed in, leaning back in his chair, “Nope. How about you think of something?”

The Spine sighed taking the sheet of paper and pen from Zylo. He began to scribble notes as Zylo looked around the room. A painting sitting on an easel caught his eye. It was of a man and a woman looking out into the sea as the sun set.

“Who did that?” Zylo asked.

“I did,” the Spine answered still scribbling notes.

“Oh,” Zylo replied nodding his head slowly, “Is it a work in progress?”

“What?” The Spine looked away from the sheet.

“The painting. Does it still need worked on or is it finished?”

“No, it’s finished. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.”

The Spine shrugged before getting back to his notes. Zylo breathed in and out heavily trying to show his boredom.

“I tried painting once. It didn’t really work out for me either,” Zylo looked at him, “It’s kinda like a gift. Either you have it or you don’t. You know?”

The Spine sat up straight and glared at Zylo.

“It must be hard being the brother of a very talented sister when it comes to art. One night she drew a pirate ship and it was outstanding. Like she didn't even use a refence. It just came to her!”

The Spine snapped. He threw the pen onto the desk, “That’s it. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

“How am I supposed to make an effort with you when you’re constantly dangling Rabbit in front of me as if she’s a trophy and not your girlfriend. And you’re making awkward and dirty jokes in front of my family. And now you’re insulting my art? No. No way am I doing this.” The Spine stood up and towered over him.

Zylo threw his hands up in defence, “Spine, pal, I’m sorry. Calm- -”

“It’s official. I hate you.”

“Calm down.” Zylo was standing now too. He tried putting his hands on the Spine’s shoulders.

“Stop touching me, what are you? A councillor?”

“OK, I’m sorry. But calm down. We can start over! Hi, I’m Zylo. What are you called?”

“No! I tried starting over! I feel like I’m the only one trying! Enough of your jokes and snide comments! I’ve had it!”

“Would you please keep your voice down?” Zylo looked towards the door fearing anyone would come in.

“No! I will not! I won’t even hold back anymore! I want the residents of the manor to know of the toxic person you really are!”

“The Spine, all the snide remarks…they were jokes. Your painting is lovely.”

“Were they jokes though? Everything seems to be a joke with you to be honest! And if it was genuinely a joke maybe you should think before opening your mouth!”

“The Spine, will you please just be quiet?”

“No! I won’t! Let’s bring everyone here so - -”

He was cut off. Cut off by Zylo’s two hands taking hold of his face and planting his lips against his. The Spine’s eyes widened as he stared at Zylo. The other automaton had closed his eyes and pressed hard against his lips.

The Spine struggled against his grip for a few seconds but felt himself slowly give in. He wrapped his arms around Zylo responding to the kiss. Then reality hit him hard. He pulled away faster than lightening.

“What is this?!” He demanded, stepping away from Zylo, “What’s going on?”

“I dunno! Are you into me??” Zylo held his face in shock.

“You’re joking, right? You came onto me!”

“I didn’t come on to you! It was the only way to shut you up! But you responded!”

The Spine stared at him in disbelief. He couldn’t find words to say, “I’m…It’s not…No…I don’t…”

“I’m not kidding, the Spine. It was only to shut you up! But…you have a thing for me, don’t you?”

“No! Why would I have a thing for you?”

“Are you easy to seduce or something??”

“NO!”

“Then what?”

“OK, maybe I am a bit easy! But you realise that was highly uncalled for!” The Spine felt like squaring up to him but kept his distance.

“You’re not going to tell Rabbit, right?” Zylo worried, “I swear, the Spine. It was only to shut you up.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I really like her! I’m not messing around. I’m not the guy you think I am! I genuinely have strong feelings for Rabbit and I don’t want to lose her!”

The Spine remained silent. He didn’t know how to react. He could see the desperation in Zylo. His voice even cracked a bit as he spoke. Something inside the Spine twisted. What was this feeling? Sympathy? Of course it wasn’t. Why would he feel sympathy for his rival?

“Guys!”

The two automatons looked to the doorway to see Camille. They both felt a twinge of worry. How long had she been standing there.

“You both need to come hear this!” She pleaded, worry sounding through her voice, “It’s urgent!”


	6. Later Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...

 “A-Are you sure you’ve looked everywhere, Steve?” Rabbit stuttered.

The engineer was seated on the couch cracking his knuckles as a way to hide his worry. It wasn’t very convincing.

“I’ve searched everywhere. Even outside. And I didn’t miss him considering the Walter Girls helped me search,” Steve rubbed his hand down his face as he sighed, “He’s not this hard to find.”

The Spine and Zylo only caught the last of the sentence as they entered the room.

“What’s going on?” The Spine questioned noticing the residents surrounding Steve.

“It’s crazy. Lil’ Steve is m-missing!” Rabbit exclaimed.

“And Winona, and my bass guitar, and my jacket!” Hatchworth whined stomping his feet on the ground.

“Have you searched everywhere?” The Spine asked.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Of course I did,” Steve snapped, “He’s probably left the manor!”

“And taken Winona, the bass and the jacket too?” Zylo sounded. Everyone turned their gaze to him, “I mean, I’m just observing! He’s a little guy. He wouldn’t be able to carry those with him. I’d say he was taken along with the objects.”

Steve bolted up from the armchair and grabbed Zylo by the collar, “Seems like you know too much!”

“No, I’m just using common sense!” Zylo tried to pry the balled fists away.

“Tryna say something?” Steve growled.

Peter clamped his hand down on Steve’s shoulder, pulling him off the automaton.

“If you’re implying I stole from this manor then you’re wrong!” Zylo stepped forward, as if to act intimidating.

“Steve, he d-didn’t do it!” Rabbit pulled Zylo so he was behind her.

“Of course you’re going to agree with him. He’s your boyfriend!” Steve roared defensively.

“Calm down!” Peter jolted him.

“St-Steve, trust me,” Rabbit shouted back at him.

“Well if he didn’t steal from us then I bet all his cookery friends did!” Steve suggested looking around to the Spine, “What do you think?”

“What?” He spoke nervously.

“Oh, come on, the Spine! You were right the whole time! There’s something not right about him!” Steve looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I understand what you’re saying, Steve. Maybe you’re right about the chefs. But I doubt he took them. To my knowledge he’s never been alone.” The Spine kept shifting his gaze between the two.

“I wouldn’t hire Aldo to come in here with his posse to steal from my girlfriend’s home! I’m not like that.” Zylo looked around to Rabbit, “Can you believe this?”

Rabbit was silent. She avoided looking at Zylo.

“Rabbit…” he addressed her. She still didn’t look at him, “No don’t tell me you’re on their side.”

“I-It’s not that…It’s just…it k-kinda makes sense. You invited all th-these strangers into the house yesterday w-without us knowing.”

“But I met Lil Steve this morning! It couldn’t have been Aldo or his friends!”

“Maybe there’s one still wandering the Manor. It’s a big place after all. Plenty of places to hide,” The Spine suggested, “We should have Qwerty find out for us.”

“I cannot believe this,” Zylo rubbed his hand down his metal plated face, “I have nothing to do with this. Whose side are you on, Hatchworth?”

“…I don't understand the question...”

Zylo sighed with frustration. He turned away looking away from the group. Rabbit grabbed him by the shoulder, forcefully turning him to face her.

“Zylo, look at me,” she commanded.

“I can’t believe this,” he uttered looking away.

“I said look at m-me!” Rabbit grabbed his face. As he now gazed into her mismatched eyes he swore he could see a hint of fire, “Look me in the eye and t-tell me if you really h-have anything to do w-w-with this.”

Zylo remained silent for a few seconds, a feeling of intensity filled the room. His eyes burned into hers as he uttered his answer, “No.”

Rabbit still kept her eyes on his, “OK. I believe you.”

“I’m still going to have QWERTY find out. Just to check,” The Spine intervened, “I want you to come with me Zylo. I’ll keep my eye on you.”

Zylo felt uneasy thinking about what happened when they were last left alone.

As if the Spine could sense this he added, “I’ll take Peter too.”

“The Spine, y-you’re talking as if th-th-this is a mission.” Rabbit noted.

“If there is someone in here we don’t want to run into them. They may cause trouble,” he replied

“Can I come too?” Hatchworth squeaked.

“You stay here with the others,” The Spine nodded to him, “Don’t leave this room.”

The Spine turned away from the group and made his way towards the door.

**-HALL OF WIRES-**

“Qwerty!” The Spine called out as they walked into the room.

Zylo looked all around the place. It was so big and full of wires, “It’s very red.”

“Sleepmode interrupted…QWERTY online…”

Zylo turned his focus toward the voice. There was now a computer screen, which must’ve descended from the wires, hanging in front of the Spine.

“Sensors indicate android and human presence. Subjects; the Spine…Peter Walter VI…Unknown Automaton. Calculating communication algorithms.”

The voice was followed by a line of chirping, beeping and dial up sounds. The Spine and Peter were watching intently the computer working whilst Zylo continued to look around his surroundings.

After a few seconds the sounds stopped. The face on the computer changed from being happy to being alert. The system charged in Zylo’s direction.

“Introducer!”

Peter grabbed the screen and pulled it away from Zylo, “No. This is Zylo. Rabbit’s boyfriend. He’s been staying with us since yesterday.”

“My mistake. ‘Sup?” The system asked.

“Well a few things have gone missing in the manor and there could be someone here responsible for stealing them. I want you to check all the rooms to see if there is someone in the manor and track where the items are.”

The Spine stepped forward, “Look for Winona and Lil Steve. Hatchworth’s bass and jacket are missing too.”

“Search initiating,” QWERTY stated. He began his sounds again.

“The moment of truth, ladies and gents,” Zylo commented sarcastically.

“I don’t need your snide remarks,” the Spine whispered harshly to Zylo.

“Subjects Winona and Lil Steve found. Location; the Library.”

“Are there any other subjects in the library?” Peter asked.

“Sensors indicate human and android presence in Library. Subjects; Hatchworth, Steve Negrete, Unknown human.”

Peter, the Spine and Zylo felt the tension rise.

“So there is someone here…they have Steve and Hatchworth!” The Spine exclaimed, “I told them to stay where they were!”

“They probably wanted to find Winona and Lil Steve on their own!” Peter shook his head, “We’ll save them. Don’t worry. We just have to get to the library right now!”

* * *

 

The Spine, Peter and Zylo ran as fast as they could, navigating their way through the halls of the manor. The rounded a corner and saw the library. They rushed to the entrance keeping out of sight.

“OK, on the count of three we’re going to rush in. I’ll have my weapons out. Peter you stay behind me. Zylo, were you built with weapons?” The Spine whispered.

“Of course not. I’m a lover not a fighter,” he joked.

“Now’s not the time,” Spine rolled his eyes, “You stay behind me too, Zylo. OK, on 3, guys. 1…2…3!”

The three turned the corner, the Spine raised his gun while Peter and Zylo raised fists. They lowered them however as they observed Steve standing in the middle of the room. The Engineer had his hands raised in defence.

“Wow, it’s just me, guys!”

“Steve…” the Spine sighed rolling his eyes.

“I came here with Hatchworth. He wanted to check here once more since it’s so big,” he shrugged, “But I’ve lost him.”

“Steve,” The Spine whispered, “There is someone in here right now. We have to leave.”

Steve’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “What are you- -”

_BANG!_

Steve fell forward. A few seconds after the bang he let out a scream of pain as he held his arm which was now pouring with blood.


	7. Laterer Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down

“Steve!” They rushed to the engineer’s side. The Spine knelt down beside him, taking a look at his arm.

“I’ve been shot – I’ve been shot!” Steve growled through gritted teeth.

“We have to get you out of here!” The Spine tried to examine the wound as his hands became more and more covered in blood.

“Check the upper levels,” Steve commanded through gritted teeth.

The Spine looked up to the highest level of the library. There stood a man, his face covered by a mask, with a gun in his hand pointing directly at Hatchworth’s temple.

“I don’t want any trouble! Just let me walk out of here and no one has to get hurt!” The man shouted jabbing Hatchworth’s head with the barrel of the gun.

“He has Winona, Lil Steve and all the other stuff!” Hatchworth informed them, then yelping in pain from another sharp jab.

“Shut up!”

“You can go free if you let Hatchworth, Winona and Lil Steve go. And return our belongings.” Peter shouted back, “If not I shall call the authorities!”

“Are you kidding? Some of this junk could get me money!” The thief laughed taunting them.

“I’ll kill him,” Steve muttered wincing in pain.

“What are we gonna do?” The Spine asked, “He won’t release them.”

Zylo kept his eyes on the intruder, who was staring back just as intensely.

“Hatchworth can pull anything from that hatch right?” Zylo whispered.

Peter’s eyes widened, “Good thinking.”

“Hey, HATCHworth!” Zylo called up to him, putting emphasis on the first part of his name.

Hatchworth looked down to the automaton.

“I just wanna say, HATCHworth, it was nice knowing you, HATCHy boy! See you on the other side, HATCH! I really look forward to it!” Zylo smirked.

Hatchworth blushed as his eyes filled with black tears, failing to catch on, “Oh, Zylo, I knew you felt the same way. I will gladly haunt you in the afterlife and remind you that I am nearby always.”

Zylo mentally facepalmed, “That’s right! I’ll miss you and your HATCH!”

“Zylo, I’m blushing!”

“YOU AND YOUR HAAAAATCH!”

The thief and other residents just watched as the two shouted more flirty comments and things about hatches to each other. They all stood with bewildered expressions. After a few more comments Peter stepped in.

“That’s right, Hatchy. When you’re dead and gone we’ll always remember the magic tricks you could do with your hatch!”

“Yeah! What he said!” Zylo nearly passed out with relief.

“OH!” Hatchworth realised, “My hatch! I get it!”

The thief growled, “What is all this? What’s going on?!”

Hatchworth raised a free hand to his hatch, opening it and reaching inside for the first thing he could use to attack. Once he grabbed an object, he quickly pulled it from his hatch. It was a lobster. He felt himself go pale.

“Oh well. It’s bad to be ungrateful!” He muttered. He brought the lobster to the thief’s face. The crustacean snagged its claws on the thief’s covered nose leading him to yell out in pain. He flailed his arms around letting go of Hatchworth. The cheery automaton looked around and saw the bag which held Winona, Lil’ Steve and the belongings. He grabbed the bag and made a break for the stairs.

“We gotta get Steve an ambulance!” The Spine looked to Peter and Zylo, “He’s losing a lot of blood!”

“ZYLO!” Hatchworth ran to the group, throwing his arms around Zylo, “I’m so glad you came to save me!”

“What happened? W-We heard a loud b-bang?!”

Everyone turned to see Rabbit and the Walter girls standing in the doorway. Camille paled as she spotted the pool of blood beside Steve’s arm.

“There’s an intruder. We got the stolen belongings back though,” the Spine quickly filled her in.

“Where’s the intruder now?” Chelsea exclaimed.

The Spine turned pointing the finger, “Up ther- -”

The thief was gone.

“Oh no,” the Spine muttered.

The lobster flew out from behind a nearby book shelf, landing on the hard ground then scurrying away. The thief then came out from behind the shelf, holding his nose, “Goddamn crab!”

When the thief spotted the group he raised his gun, “Hand over the bag.”

“Rabbit, go call the police quick.” Peter kept his eyes on the thief.          

The door slammed shut causing everyone to turn. There was the same thief standing in front of the now closed door. Peter did a double take looking around to where the thief was before. He was gone, “How did you…?”

“You could say I’m quite good at getting around,” the thief smirked from under the mask.

“He k-kinda reminds me of that Walter W-Worker from years ago. The one who th-thought he was Harry H-Houdini and a magician,” Rabbit whispered to Peter.

“So you can move around the place like a ninja but you still got attacked by a lobster?” The Spine questioned.

“Shup up and give me the bag,” the thief spat shaking the gun at them, “I’m not leaving here empty handed.”

He spotted Hatchworth who still had his arms around Zylo. In his hand he held the bag still. The thief gave the automaton a deadly glare pointing the gun is his direction.

Hatchworth screamed out a girly scream before running off into the sea of books. The thief growled before running after the automaton. The Spine grabbed the thief’s arm attempting to stop him. The thief quickly turned and kicked the automaton from him before setting off after Hatchworth.

“I think we should go help him,” Zylo suggested.

“Agreed.” The Spine nodded regaining his balance. The residents ran after the thief and Hatchworth. The Walter girls stayed with Steve as Peter and the automatons ran off. Upon entering the sea of books and shelves, the Spine looked around trying to spot the two among the different paths, “We should split up.”

Without hesitating the Spine set off down one of the isles leaving the others. He navigated his way through the different paths making sure to stick to the left, “It’s like a labyrinth in here.”

He continued to run through the paths before smacking into someone, “I’m so sorry.”

He pulled away from whoever he slammed into. He gasped as he saw it was Zylo, “Oh, it’s you. It doesn’t matter. Wait! Where’s Rabbit?”

“You said to split up!” Zylo protested.

“Yeah, but I thought it was your boyfriendly duty to go and protect Rabbit!” The Spine scolded him.

“She can handle herself. I’m not her sitter,” Zylo smirked.

“You better go find her now,” the Spine sneered, “If anything happens to her I’m blaming you.”

“So, since she’s my girlfriend I own her? Like, she’s not your sister anymore? You can’t go protect her?” Zylo rebuked.

“You know what; just be quiet. Don’t talk to me. Just go,” the Spine pushed past him.

“Ugh fine.” Zylo sighed.

* * *

Rabbit moved slowly through the maze of books keeping her footsteps quiet as possible. She listened for any approaching footsteps or any sounds signalling danger. Before turning a corner she peered around it looking for anyone approaching. No one was in sight. She sighed with relief steam floating from her vents.

A hand shoved her forward. She slammed into one of the shelves causing a few books to fall off. Before she could register the pain in her arm she looked around to the unknown person. It was thief. His gun was pointed in her direction.

“Where’s your friend? I know you can find him through that WiFi thing you Walters got going on in this place,” he sneered, waving his gun around him.

“O-Oh…the WiFi thing? Uh…i-it’s not really a th-thing!” Rabbit shrugged as she laughed nervously.

His eyes squinted at her, “Listen, I’m not stupid, Rabbit.”

Rabbit’s optics widened, “H-How did you know…”

She stopped talking as his grin stretched across his face.

“HEY!”

Rabbit and the thief looked around. Hatchworth stood with the bag in his hand, “Over here!”

The thief growled before setting off after Hatchworth once again. Rabbit stood still for a few seconds registering what happened. How could he know her name? How did he know about the WiFi system? His voice seemed too familiar too.

Before standing around for any longer Rabbit ran off in the direction she came from. She kept running through the isles she passed before despite some looking identical. After a few dead ends and turn arounds she found the entrance to the labyrinth of books. Steve and Chelsea were gone but the pool of blood was still there. Camille stood in the doorway looking between the hall and the library. Rabbit ran to her, “St-Steve and Chelsea…”

“Chelsea’s taking Steve to clean his wound up a bit. She’s went to call for help too. I hope she got through,” Camille whispered.

“The man. H-He knew my n-n-name. And he knows ab-about the WiFi,” Rabbit stuttered grabbing her hands, “And he sounds so-so-so familiar!”

“Don’t stress too much or you’ll malfunction!” Camille pleaded. She looked behind Rabbit. Hatchworth bounded out of the maze.

“Hatchworth, toss it here!” Rabbit whispered loudly. Her brother threw the bag to her. She caught it making sure to be careful with it. Within the bag was a stream of curses and pained sounds.

“Sorry, Lil’ Steve,” she whispered.

“STOP!” A voice sounded.

They turned towards it. The thief again. He brooded towards them with the gun raised.

“Enough of this! Give me the bag or I’ll kill every single one of you!” He spat.

The Spine, Peter and Zylo were next to appear at the entrance of the book maze.

“No funny business, boys. Get over there with your friends,” he waved the gun at them. The Spine and Zylo hesitated. Running back into the maze seemed like a bit of a stupid idea. The only best thing to do was obey the thief and wait for what would happen next. The automatons raised their hands slowly walking to their friends.

“You too, ladies,” he looked back to Rabbit and Camille who were still lingering around the door, “Don’t even think to run. I’m quick with a weapon.”

“W-Wait,” Rabbit stopped him, “How do you kn-know my name? And how do you know ab-about the WiFi?”

The thief glared at the group before letting a grin crawl onto his face. He lowered the gun slightly and reached up to the mask with his free hand. He grasped the top and pulled it off. It was as if everyone in the room had stopped breathing save for the gasp from Camille. Peter’s eyes widened behind the keyhole mask as the thief lifted his head.

“Matt Smith?” He murmured.

“Miss me?” Matt sneered bowing dramatically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. To be honest I can't wait to finish this fanfic -u-

“Matt Smith? I don’t understand!” Peter exclaimed eyeing the past employee.

“Well after you fired me –for no good reason I might add- I needed to put my working skills to use elsewhere. Take a wild guess who I work for now,” Matt smirked waving the gun at them.

“Are you serious? You work for the Becile’s?”

Matt’s grin only grew as rage took over Peter.

“I can’t believe you haven’t realised the mistake you’ve made by working for them. They two donkeys about how you work. Most likely they only hired you to spite me,” Peter exclaimed, “And what do you mean I fired you for no good reason? You were stealing from the manor and selling our belongings because you were unhappy with your pay rate. Now that you’re back to your old ways that says a lot about the pay you get with the Becile’s.”

“I was sent here by Buster Becile actually,” Matt explained, “And let’s just say I’ve gotten what I came here for along with a few freebies. Now all I need is that bag.”

“But why Winona?” Hatchworth broke his silence, “my poor little badger friend! Take anyone but her!”

Camille leaned towards him, whispering into his ear, “No, Hatchworth, he can’t take anyone…”

“Take no one!” Hatchworth corrected himself.

“No can do,” Matt’s eye brows knit together in frustration. His eyes averted to Rabbit who was clutching the bag tight in her hands, “Hand over the bag.”

“I…I don’t th-think I should,” she stuttered.

“Give me the bag or I’ll shoot your family one by one, starting with your baby brothers,” Matt aimed his weapon towards the Spine.

Rabbit hesitated. She took a step forward causing a few gasps to be heard. The distress of the group made her take the step back, “I w-wont.”

“Oh but you will,” Matt spoke through gritted teeth.

“Mr. Smith, you need to stop this right now,” the Spine spoke quietly but with venom in his voice.

“Last chance, Rabbit,” Matt stated as he placed his finger over the trigger.

Rabbit’s eyes widened, looking between her brother and Matt. She squeezed the bag tighter in her hand.

“Ugh! Let’s make this quicker!” Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, quickly tearing the gun from the Spine’s direction and now pointing it to Rabbit.

His finger squeezed the trigger. Rabbit squeezed her optics shut.

Zylo yelled throwing himself in front of Rabbit. She winced as she heard a shriek followed by the roar of the gun. Shortly after the loud gun fire she found herself on the ground, Zylo beside her, and Hatchworth with his arms wrapped around the pair.

“Hey, look I saved you both!” He beamed.

“Are you serious? That was my last bullet!” Matt yelled out in frustration, “That’s it, Walter! Who needs guns anyway! Fight me with your bare hands!”

“NOT SO FAST!”

Everyone turned towards the door. There stood about 3 cops, all with their guns pointing to Matt.


	9. After those events...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end...

The residents watched as the officers opened the car door gesturing for Matt to get in.

“For the last time, it wasn’t my idea. Go to Becile Industries and talk to Buster Becile if you don’t believe me!” He exclaimed in defence.

“Save it for your lawyer, Mr. Smith. Now get it the car!” One of the officers loomed over him.

Matt scowled as he shuffled his way into the vehicle. He briefly cast his eyes over the automatons and humans of Walter Manor. He rolled his eyes as Hatchworth beamed at him and waved. The vehicle began to make its way away down the road and away from the manor. 

“I refuse to go to the hospital,” Steve complained as he sat on a stretcher. A few paramedics were prodding his arm, “They freak me out. All their needles and scalpels. Talk about gore fest.”

“You dummy, you’re gonna lose more blood if you don’t go. They need to get the bullet out!” Lil’ Steve slapped his hand.

“He’s right,” Chelsea stepped in, her sister sticking by her side, “your wound isn’t a minor scratch. It needs fixed.”

“Do I have to, mommy?” He mocked her. She rolled her eyes shaking her head, laughing slightly. Steve smirked, “OK. I’ll go but only if they knock me out. I don’t wanna be awake for any of the bloody parts.”

“We assure you, Mr. Negrete. The process will go smoothly if you are knocked out,” one paramedic mentally face palmed, “Now let’s get going.”

The residents said their goodbyes to Steve as the ambulance drove away with him in the back.

“I hope he behaves,” Peter laughed.

“I’m so happy we got out belongings back. Especially Winona,” Hatchworth smirked as he carried the baby badger in his arms. He pat her head lovingly, “So what was Matt Smith sent here to steal?”

Peter let out a sigh followed by a slight chuckle, “This.”

He held up his hand to reveal a book. _How to get good at science._

“Buster Becile must think this book is legit. It’s actually full of bad jokes and science puns. He’s not very bright,” Peter face palmed.

“So all of th-th-this happened for that book?” Rabbit questioned.

“Hey, bad science jokes and puns,” Zylo broke his silence, “I’d do it to!”

“It certainly has been a strange night,” Camille laughed, “all of that for a silly book.”

“Indeed it was pointless of him,” the Spine spoke up, “But I feel thankful this happened.”

Everyone averted their eyes to his direction, their faces showing their confusion. They waited for him to continue.

“Zylo,” he turned to his sister’s boyfriend. The group went silent with awkwardness, “Even though it didn’t really work out how you wanted it to because of Hatchworth, I think it was very courageous of you to think of taking a bullet for Rabbit.”

Zylo’s eyes widened, “you feeling alright, Spine?”

“Haha, very funny. But in all seriousness, I’ve been playing the protective brother all weekend. And I guess I’ve taken it too far. I just didn’t think you were right for Rabbit because of your unneeded inappropriate nature. But that’s just your personality. And that doesn’t affect how you feel about Rabbit. What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for how I’ve behaved this weekend. I think we should start over.”

“You’re still a dick,” Zylo smirked.

“That…that better be a joke,” the Spine nearly hit the ground.

“Of course it’s a joke,” Zylo actually laughed this time, “We can start over. Maybe we could be brothers. And have sleepovers.  And get into fights. And beat each other up.”

“OK,” the Spine held his hands up, “Maybe keep it at brothers.”

“Sure,” Zylo flung himself forward wrapping his arms around the Spine locking him in an embrace. The residents smiled but felt awkward watching the scene. Zylo laughed slightly still keeping his arms around the Spine, “I must confess something. The reason I took a bullet for Rabbit is because we’re having a baby.”

The Spine shoved Zylo off of him, “W-W-WHAT?? NO!”

“Relax. It’s a joke. How can an automaton be pregnant?”

The Spine collapsed to the floor, “please, don’t scare me like that.”

“The jokes are just gonna keep coming, my friend,” Zylo smirked.

Hatchworth tugged on Zylo’s sleeve, “Zylo, I know you wanted to take that bullet for Rabbit, but I wanted to save you both and keep you from harm and if anything happened to you I’d feel sad and I don’t know what I’m telling you this.”

Hatchworth’s eyes averted to the ground. Zylo sighed wrapping his arms around Hatchworth next, “You need a hug too?”

Hatchworth gasped at the warm embrace, “Zylo, I’d hug you back but I’m holding Winona. I don’t want to drop her.”

“That’s OK. You’re one of the bravest robots I’ve ever met, Hatchy. I’m glad we can be friends,” he quickly kissed Hatchworth’s cheek. The smaller automaton nearly hit the ground.

Zylo pulled away turning to face Rabbit. He wrapped his arms around her next.

“This is like a soppy movie scene,” Chelsea commented.

“But it’s cute!” Camille beamed.

“Whatever you say!”

“How about we all get inside? It’s getting cold. I’ll get the hot chocolate and marshmallows,” Peter suggested wrapping his arms around himself.

“Sure thing, Peter,” Hatchworth replied making his way to the open doorway, the residents following behind him.

The Spine smiled as Rabbit and Zylo joined hands looking at each other lovingly. Hatchworth reached and took Zylo’s other hand and began to swing it back and forth as they walked. The Spine held back a chuckle as Hatchworth began singing to himself happily.

“What you said about automatons being unable to become pregnant, that was very much correct,” the Spine heard Peter say to Zylo and Rabbit, “But it is possible to build an automaton in the form of an infant. I could look into it if you both want.”

The Spine stopped in his tracks reader to protest. Chelsea tackled him to the floor, preventing him from even speaking, “Oh no you don’t.”

“That sounds l-l-like a good idea, Peter,” Rabbit smiled, “But maybe n-n-not right now.”

“Yeah I think we’ll wait,” Zylo agreed looking around to the Spine winking at him. The Spine looked somewhat relieved.

“Can we think of names!” Hatchworth began to jump up and down with excitement.

“Sure, let’s g-g-g-go do that n-now!” The automatons and Peter walked away, leaving Chelsea, Camille and the Spine who was still on the ground.

“Well it’s been a fun weekend!” Camille beamed.

“Yeah, so much drama! But a lot of fun times,” Chelsea agreed, “I wanna find someone for myself now!”

“Oh me too! That would be lovely!” Camille clapped her hands with excitement, her face quickly changing from happy to serious, “And if we happen to bring our love lifes to the manor for a weekend, no feuds, the Spine!”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll try.”

“Promise?”

“I promise…”

 


End file.
